Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of a density differential between different fluids (i.e., buoyancy principles) to generate power, and more specifically, to the use of buoyancy principles to generate power and drive transportation vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is a movement to reduce the worldwide reliance on fossil fuels for power generation. For example, there has been an increase in the development and employment of wind and solar power generation devices. These sources, however, are not without particular drawbacks.
For example, with wind power generation, the production of electricity is dependent upon the existence of wind, which is often inconsistently available in many regions of the world. Accordingly, when wind is unavailable, there is no sufficient means for generating energy. And when wind is available, there is no satisfactory means for storing this production for later use, such as when wind is unavailable. Further, the transmission of electrical current from wind generation sources to a point of use may result in waste due to transmission losses and may raise regulatory issues when transmitting electrical power over various real property. Similar issues also arise with solar power generation since solar power generation is most productive when sunlight is not filtered by clouds.
Further, there are many industrial operations that create byproducts that are not fully utilized, such as internal combustion engine exhaust, discharged\compressed air, steam, and various waste gases that are currently released to the atmosphere, which results in potential energy waste and environmental concerns. It would be beneficial if a power generation system could re-utilize these waste by-products for the generation of power.
The present invention utilizes buoyancy principles to provide a buoyancy-driven power system for the creation of electric power. Other aspects of the invention include methods for utilizing exhaust gases and other byproducts from various industrial processes to further create power using buoyancy-driven power systems. Still other aspects of the invention include providing a buoyancy-driven power system that also reduces the release of emissions and pollutants though the passive filtration system in a buoyancy-driven power system and/or provides a means of hydrogen gas production and other the production of other constituents of water, including but not limited to alcohol (OH), hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), and oxygen (e.g., O, O2, or O3) without direct use of fossil fuels. It is understood that this invention may be employed to generate electric power for any other application that may utilize electric power.